Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas
Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas is the first episode of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Plot The Koopalings are rough-housing inside Castle Koopa, shortly before Bowser appears and calls everyone into attendance for a Koopa Family Meeting. Seeing that it is time for the Koopas to do something exceptionally dastardly, he devises a plan to have his Koopalings capture Prince Hugo and bring him to the castle, that way he can shrink him to a poodle. He has Bully, Cheatsy, Big Mouth, and Kooky step forward for him to zap them each with his wand and transform them into "Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas." He then orders them to carry out the task of capturing Prince Hugo. Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad are at Prince Hugo's castle, having been informed of the message they received from him. Mario promises that he and his friend will protect him from the giant Koopa kids. The Prince's Royal Parrot does not have much faith in them, but Mario is determined to prove to him that they are more than just "shrimpy guys." Mario and Luigi head through a pipe leading to the outside world. They are encountered by an angry sun, who chases them around the field. As they try to outrun it, the brothers find a Super Leaf and transform themselves into flying raccoons. Completely unaware who the raccoons really are, the sun asks them where the two plumbers went. Raccoon Mario directs him to the cloud far off, then the two brothers fly back to Giant Land to stop the giant Koopas. Meanwhile, the Koopa kids approach the castle and break down the door, capturing Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Prince Hugo. The Mario Brothers fly into the castle, distracting the Koopa kids with their flying. Big Mouth manages to incapacitate Mario with a "reptile breath tornado," which causes Mario to fly into a pipe and slide down near a pipe, from a which a plant emerges and bites Mario on his tail, disabling his flight abilities. Luigi, upon being touched by a Koopa, loses his racoon abilities as well. Luigi, along with Toad and Princess Toadstool are locked away in the parrot's cage. Fortunately, Mario is still uncaptured, giving him the opportunity to hop on the parrot's back. The parrot, however, is reluctant to fly anywhere without his cage. Mario promises the parrot that he will reclaim his cage for him if he helps him rescue his friends. Mario flees the castle on the parrot's back. However, this does not disappoint the Koopas much, as they still have the other three prisoners in their possession. The Koopas return to Castle Koopa to show their father their accomplishment. Upon seeing the captured Prince, King Koopa commends his Koopa kids on a job well done and takes the opportunity to gloat the to three caged prisoners, shortly before he grabs his poodle wand and transforms Prince Hugo into a miniature poodle. Happy at their success, the Koopas cheer in excitement and beg their father (who is ready to zap them back to normal) to let them stay giant and capture more kingdoms. Loving the cruel and rotten idea, he puts up his ninja wand, and his Koopalings praise him. Meanwhile, Mario sneaks his way into the room and approaches his caged friends. He cannot get the door open, but fortunately, he already knows a plan to trick King Koopa. With the Koopas distracted, Mario takes switches the gems on King Koopa's wands. After the Koopalings finish praising their father, they sit him down and ask him what land they should conquer. Before King Koopa can make a decision, Mario approaches him and demands that he change Prince Hugo back and free his friends or else. King Koopa then orders his Koopas to grab Mario. Not realizing he has been tricked, King Koopa zaps Mario, transforming him into "Good, Truthful, Honest, Giant, Ninja Mario," rather than a miniature poodle. In a brief musical montage, Mario frees his friends and then goes toe-to-tow with the four giant Koopalings. All the while, Princess Toadstool grabs a wand and shrinks the Koopalings back down to size, forcing them to run away from Giant Mario. Luigi then takes a wand and zaps Prince Hugo back to normal. With his plans ruined, King Koopa and his Koopalings make a quick escape through a warp pipe. Afterwards, Prince Hugo thanks Mario for his help in rescuing him and saving Giant Land. The Princess takes a wand and zaps Mario back to normal size. However, the parrot notices the damage Mario left on his cage. Shortly after Mario promises to fix it, the angry parrot grabs a wand and transforms himself into a "Miserable, Squawking, Angry, Giant, Ninja Parrot," then gives chase to Mario before the episode ends. Cast and characters *Mario - Walker Boone *Luigi - Tony Rosato *Princess Toadstool - Tracey Moore *Prince Hugo - Greg Morton *Royal Parrot *King Koopa - Harvey Atkin *Cheatsy Koopa - James Rankin *Big Mouth Koopa - Gordon Masten *Kootie Pie Koopa (no dialogue) *Hop Koopa (no dialogue) *Bully Koopa - Dan Hennessey *Hip Koopa (no dialogue) *Kooky von Koopa - Michael Stark Errors *At the beginning of the episode, when King Koopa approaches the Goomba guards, he has white shell spikes instead of orange. *Near the end of the episode, when the Koopalings are hiding behind King Koopa, Cheatsy and Kooky's voices are lip syncing with the other two Koopas when they say, "Save us!" and "Not fair!". *When Mario confronts King Koopa about taking over other lands, Cheatsy has white eyelids instead of green. *When King Koopa orders the four Koopalings to step forward to be transformed, his crown is missing. *When Kooky suggests taking over Water Land, he has Bully's voice. *The feathers on the Royal Parrot changes colors several times throughout the episode. *In a shot of the Koopalings approaching Prince Hugo's castle, Cheatsy's has an olive-colored head and yellow hair. *When the Koopalings are breaking down the door to Prince Hugo's castle, Kooky's head is orange instead of the usual green. Also, Bully is shown with a white head when he grabs Princess Toadstool and Toad. *After Mario is grabbed by the Koopas, Luigi is in a red outfit. This also occurs when Mario frees his friends from the cage. *Sometimes, Kooky will appear to have no nostrils. *When being blown away by Big Mouth, Mario's tail will be discolored as he falls down the pipe. *All of the Koopas have pink shells when they are walking around the room praising their father. *When the Koopalings attack Prince Hugo, Bully is holding Princess Toadstool and Toad, but when the Mario Brothers fly into the castle, Big Mouth is holdin them. *When Big Mouth asks what kingdom they should conquer, one of his nails change to the color of his skin. *At one point, Big Mouth has a red thumb claw, but it returns to normal color in the next shot. *After the four Koopalings get transformed to giant form, Bully's eyes are visible. *Cheatsy's ninja outfit is missing when he is holding onto Prince Hugo. *When King Koopa abandons his kids at the end, Big Mouth's head and snout are discolored white. Also, as the Koopas escape with their father, they are all lip-syncing to what Kooky and Cheatsy's lines. *When Mario switches the scepters around, the scepters swap with each others' colors while they are in his hands, making it seem as they were never switched. *The scepter King Koopa uses on the Koopas is green, but it changes to purple in the next shot. *At the beginning, Hip and Hop are seen bouncing on a chair, but the chair disappear when King Koopa calls the meeting. *During one shot of Mario and company with Prince Hugo, the "M" on his cap is white. *When the Koopalings are marching through Giant Land, one can see an animation error occurring with Kooky. *When the Koopalings get shrunken down and run away from giant Mario, Bully's snout is the same color as his skin. *When King Koopa hides behind Kooky's leg, the Koopalings' size shrink a little. *When King Koopa mentions his tail-styling appointment, Big Mouth's head is black and white. *When the angry sun flies off into the cloud Mario directed to, he disappear out of nowhere. *When the Royal Parrot transforms himself at the end, it has lighter green feather. Trivia *Footage of this episode is featured in the credits, making it only episode in the series to do so. *This episode's title is a spoof on the series, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''. Big Mouth's line, "I love being a Koopa!", is a spoof of the line from first film of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which is, "I love being a turtle!" **There are also some similarities between the Koopalings and the turtles from the aforementioned series. First off, they are brothers, teenagers, turtles, ninjas, and they share reflective personalities. ***Bully is the angry member of the team, reflective of Rafael. ***Cheatsy is the neutral member of the team, reflective of Leonardo. ***Kooky is the smart member of the team, reflective of Donatello. ***Big Mouth is the annoying member of the team, reflective of Michelangelo. *This is the first episode in which King Koopa is referred to as "Bowser Koopa." This also goes for Reign Storm, Princess Toadstool for President, and Crimes R Us. Category:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Episodes